Technical Field
This disclosure relates to beaconing in wireless communication protocols.
Related Art
Today, a spectrum of electronic devices that incorporate wireless communication technologies is available. For example, cell phones, tablets, global positioning system (GPS) devices, and laptop computers are in wide use. Further, wireless protocols deliver an increasing range of service. For example, streaming music and High Definition (HD) video have seen increased adoption. Demand for such electronic devices may be driven by their ability to provide the bandwidth used in the delivery of these services. Devices that efficiently use wireless spectrum to provide high throughput may experience increased demand.